cookies and a outfit
by badassevampire
Summary: A conspiring Mira has been noticing signs between are Celestial mage and are seith mage aka Bickslow and Lucy. she has decided to get them together. But how...
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story there isn't a lot of Bixlu stories out there but I'm planning on making a sequel to this story I'll also be starting another new story soon. But please tell me what you think of this story. My story max's time off will being going on temporary Hiatus so please bear with me.

R&amp;R

Now let the story begin…..

Chapter 1

Mira POV

I have been noticing the signs between Bickslow and Lucy, the way they look at each other when the other isn't looking, and the way Lucy blushes when Bickslow catches her looking at him or when he calls her cosplayer.

Bickslow did order some cookies and new outfit, maybe I should get Lucy to take them since he left for the day and all.

"Hey Lucy" I called at her

"Yeah Mira" she called back from her stool

I walked over to her and said "can you take these to Bickslow for me" holding out a plastic bag, a piece of paper and small Cardboard box

"Okay" Lucy replied

"This piece of paper is his address" I said as she took the piece of paper from me

"Well then I better get going" she told me

"Okay bye" I told her

After Lucy left the guild I smiled evilly "good luck Lucy"

Lucy's POV

Mira had asked me to take this cardboard box and plastic bag to Bickslow.

Does she know I thought worriedly I haven't told anyone not even him. Now you're probably wondering what I'm referring to I Lucy Heartfilia have fallen in love with the seith mage of fairy tail aka Bickslow. I won't tell him till I'm positive how he feels. I first started to feel this way after the battle of fairy tail and I confirmed it while me and Cana ere fighting him and freed during the s class trials.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was at his house. I worked up all my courage and rang the doorbell.

The end of the chapter

Tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in so long I have been super busy doing things as I'm sure you guys are aware my max's time off is going on hiatus. I'll also entered a bet with my friend so you guys will be seeing to stories on m profile page of the same name.

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I waited a couple of minutes pulling on my short black mini skirt before ringing the doorbell again. This time somebody answered the door and there stood bickslow with shocked expression.

Bickslow wasn't wearing his usual attire tonight his outfit consisted of dark blue pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips and no shirt. I admired his toned six packs before looking lower and then admired the v cut in his hips that went below his pajama pants; it did wondrous things to my imagination.

A voice brought me back to reality "like what you see cosplayer"

I snapped my head up to look at his face his dark blue hair was wet from a recent shower. His oh so beautiful red eyes that you could get lost in and that smirk that made my knees go weak had been so carefully been placed on his ever so handsome face.

I blushed when I realized I had been caught staring , I looked down at my own outfit: a no sleeve grass green tank top that had little black hearts all over it, short black miniskirt, thigh high green sock , black knee high boots, and my signature brown belt that held my whip and keys.

"So cosplayer what brought you to my house at eleven thirty at night" he asked before his smirked widened "finally came around hey" his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

My blushed deepened at the thought of me and him all alone together like that "NO" I exclaimed "Mira wanted me to come by to drop off this bag and box to you"

"Do you want to come in" he offered

"Sure" I repaid giving him a smile

"I'll make some tea Bickslow said once I was in the door

I admired Bickslows house and his choice of colours. When you entered the door there was a platform that had stairs going upward and two closets. After the door there was a hallway one way looked like it led to a bedroom and the other way led to a door that I was assuming was a bathroom the hallway was lined with doors then you walked down to almost the end of the hallway then there was a living room with a flat screen TV, it had dark blue walls and red couches the side tables and coffee tables were a dark green. His kitchen was the same dark blue walls, a red table and dark green cooking appliances, and pictures actually now that I think about it picture were everywhere with golden yellow frames.

"Do you want to stay for a movie cosplayer" the seith mage asked

I blushed but my answer was "sure"

Backflow's POV

I never expected that Cosplayer would show up at my door step at eleven thirty pm. I caught her staring at my chest and she blushed god she looks so beautiful with that blush. I have been in love with her since the fantasia incident but she probably loves that pink haired idiot seeing how close they are. I invited her in for some tea and I'm glad she accepted. I watched her look around with pure amazement in her eyes. I asked if she wanted to stay for a movie which she accepted but not before blushing again god she looks so cute with that pink tinge on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and everything so as a rule to my absence here's a extra long chapter just for you guys oh yeah I'm in a competition with my friend so if any of you are a eden of the East fans check out my new story coming soon.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

Bickslow took me downstairs to the basement to watch a movie and I was quite amazed at what I saw.

On one side of the basement there were recently walls and a kitchen with three stacks of bowls on a green marble counter, rows of mini candy machine on a different dark green marble counter, and a old fashioned popcorn machine. It looked like the color scheme of this kitchen was green, red, and black.

On the other side the walls were also red and they were lined with black movie holders that held dozens of movies. Three midnight blue couches that circled the big black tv stand. The tv stand had a big flat screen 3d tv and dozens of game consoles. It was amazing.

"wow Bickslow this is amazing" I told him truly amazed.

"thanks" he replied with a pink tinge on his cheeks

"how are you able to afford all this" I asked

"well i share the house with Laxus and sometimes Freed when he's not with Mira" he explained

"where are they" I asked

"well Laxus is on a mission and should be back in two days and Freed is on a date with Mira he actually left just before you came" Bickslow told me

"oh i see

we stood there akwardly for a moment

"what kind of movies do you like" i asked him

" i like action and comedy what about you" he said looking at me curiously

"i like romance and comedy" i told him

"well why don't we pick a movie to watch" Bickslow suggested

"okay" i replied with a big smile

a couple of minutes later we were on the floor with two movies in hand,The Back Up Plan and Labour Pains both were romantic comedies.

" well which one do you want to watch" i asked him

"it doesn't matter cosplayer" he shrugged

"ok-hey i'm not a cosplayer" i protested

" yeah yeah" he said waving his hand and i bit the inside of my cheek

"well then I'm going to make up a nickname for you to" I said crossing my arms over my chest pushing my breasts up a little.

"whatever lucy" he said shaking his still damp hair

' the way the light reflected his blue hair wait did he just say my name he did and it sounded so good on his lips.' I shook those thoughts out of my head

" let's just watch Labour Pains" I told him

"okay" he stated and I could've sworn in saw the hint of a smile

He put the movie in and then got up and went into the mini kitchen.

"hey lucy do you want anything" he asked calling from the kitchen.

" sure I'll take a coke and a bowl of m&amp;ms please" I requested

"sure" he called

When he got back our drinks were served in coke beer glass mugs and the candy was in small fancy bowls. Then he sat down to watch the mpovie. About half way through the movie I started to get tired and it wasn't long before I fell asleep against Bickslow.

**Bickslow POV **

I watched as I called her cosplayer as her cheeks turned just the right shade of pink and damn it suited her so well. She told me she was going to make a nickname for me to and I smirked and said whatevdr. She really is driving me crazy biting her lip like that I just want to kiss her so hard. After that she decided the movie and I put it in after I went to go get snacks for me and lucy she wanted m&amp;ms and a coke. About half way through the movie she fell asleep against me, so I covered us with a blanket. I know that laxus loves her and will probably kill me if he finds outs but just for now I refuse to think of the consquences that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Laxus's POV**

I just got home and it's one clock in the morning I'm a day or two early but that mission was to easy. As I walked into my house I noticed that Freeds shoes were gone but a pair of black knee highs were there instead where have I seen those boots before and then there is that smell of strawberry and vanilla. Seriously who is that I walked into the kitchen and noticed two tea cups hmm that's weird who else besides Bix likes tea. That's when I heard a movie playing in the basement so I took a stroll downstairs and the scene that lay before me nearly broke my heart blondie was curled up against Bix who had his arm around blondies waist with a blanket around them. Bix he knows how I feel about blondie. I stormed out of the house and stopped in the middle of our street chester avenue the warm breeze creased my muscles the green muscle shirt I had on felt good in the warm air. Plus I had on plain black pants with a black belt that had a silver buckle as usual I had my sound pods with me.

I walked over to the bar close to our house, the bartender there looked at me and said "you look like you need a drink for a broken heart here on the house."

"thanks" I mumbled

A couple of drinks later I was as drunk as hell the last thing I remember was me talking to a pinkette

Ugh what happened last night I have a pounding headache I looked around the room and didn't recognize anything. What the hell I'm not in my bed just then I realized that the pinkette was in this bed her long pink hair was spread all over the pillow.

"OUT" I yelled at her I was drunk last night and then we had sex of course

"huh" she yawned tired

"OUT" I repeated she only nodded grabbing her clothes then left

Oh good god,

The end of chapter

Hey guys I'm going to try something new so it's voting time which fanfic do you guys want me to write next the first ones called sapphire empire the summary is: sold to a assassins guild as a kid then sold again to the aristocrats lucy is skillful with the whip but doesn't have a clue when it comes to romance. Ok the next one is called Fire or White where my heart belongs: graduation is near and she's been on and off with natsu but she can feel something not right. Tensions run high when a certain dragon slayer comes back making lucy decide who she really loves


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I'm back now I decided I would update once month if you're lucky sometimes two but now I'm going to ask for reviews before I update now on with the story…^-^….

**Chapter 4**

Lucy's POV

I was the first to wake up out of me and Bickslow. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was our position.

His arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was on his chest. He rested his head on mine and our legs were so tangled you didn't know who they belonged to.

I blushed and struggled to get out of his grip waking him up in the process.

"Good morning cosplayer" Bicklsow yawned

"g-good morning Bickslow" I stuttered

I got up and the blanket that had covered me and Bickslow fell off and I straighten my wrinkle skirt and top before I sat back down.

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Bickslow spoke.

"We should probably go upstairs someone's up already"

"But I thought you said Freed is with Mira and Laxus is on a mission" I asked Bickslow curiously

"Yeah but you know how early Mira gets up to open the guild"

"Oh yeah" but I could've sworn I saw him look worried for a brief moment but I brushed it off and we headed upstairs to the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen we got a surprise

There stood Laxus in an apron cooking pancakes I giggled silently at the image an turned to Bickslow who was beside me. Only he wasn't smiling though instead he wore an expression of worry, confusion and anger all at the same time.

"How long are you and blondie planning on standing there Bix" Laxus deep voice snapped me out of my trance

"I don't-" but I cut Bickslow off

"Your blonde to you know sparky" and I saw him smirk

"I already knew you had guts blondie so come sit down and eat your pancakes"

He gave me a plate of three pancakes than I took a seat at the red table where strawberries, blueberries, whip cream, and syrup sat.

I took the syrup a drizzled some on then toppled whip cream and sliced strawberries on top of the pancakes. When I turned around Bickslow was coming to sit down with Laxus trailing behind him. Once they sat down Laxus said

"So what brings you to our house Lucy?"

"Mira wanted me to drop off cookies and a outfit for Bickslow" I told Laxus

"I see"

I noticed Bickslow was silent the entire time

"Your offly silent Bickslow" I commented to him

"Oh sorry" he smiled but it looked forced

We continued the breakfast in silence a little while later I sat up from the table

"Well now that I'm done I better be going home to get changed"

"Ok bye blondie/cosplayer" they said in sync

"Bye"

As soon as I got home I took a shower and got dressed into a white strapless summer dress that had a black flower design covering the left half of the dress that turned in a strap. The dress also had a black sash with a white flower on it. I put on black sandals than braided by hair with white a black ribbons going through it. Then I headed off to the guild hall.

**Bickslow POV**

I woke up by Lucy's struggling and I yawned from being woken up. I'm such a idiot for suggesting to go upstairs I really shouldn't've done that, I completely forgot that Laxus always comes home early from his missions. Did Lucy notice my look when we got into the kitchen? I hope not. Did she notice me and laxus glaring at each other? One things for sure now that cosplayer left I'm in for a good beating. I sat silently on the living room couch with Laxus

"Bix why" Laxus asked looking angry

"I fell for her too" I said to him Laxus looked at me with pained look

"Then I guess whoever wins her heart the other has to back off" Laxus looked at me as if challenging me and I threw the idea around in my head before answering

"Deal" the moment I spoke those words I instantly regretted it why would Lucy like me after all I'm a guy with a mask hiding my pain behind my perverted personality.

I thought about that as I got dressed in my usual knight like outfit with my visor. Some people don't understand that I hate using my figure eyes. But the moment I looked at Lucy's soul I knew her soul is one of the purest it was solid gold. Now bronze souls are a little more common they have a slight darkness but don't dwell on it Natsu has bronze soul even though he looks for Igneel. The silver souls are people with a darkness that sometimes dwell on it. Then there are people with pure black souls those are the evilest kinds of souls.

I thought about Lucy's soul on my way to fairy tail

**Laxus POV**

When Bix admitted that he fell in love with Blondie it felt like a knife had been stabbed in my heart but at the same time I felt happy for him because Blondie would love him even after his faults. Perhaps that's the reason why I feel in love with her to but still why did I have to say that. I felt so guilty for making that deal with Bickslow as he thought about it he got dressed in a forest green shirt with jeans and a chain belt he headed out the door with one thing in mind. 'I'm sorry Bix I can't give up on her

The end

I will update once a month but for now I want 3 reviwes otherwise I wont update next month


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy walked into the guild hall feeling happy and confused. She didn't know what was going on with Bickslow and Laxus this morning. But once she got inside the guild hall she walked up to the white haired beauty with that thought.

"Hey Lucy did you give Bickslow the cookies and outfit" Mira asked

"Hey Mira yeah I did, can I have a vanilla shake please" the blonde requested

"So did anything happen at Bickslow last night" the she devil pried once she got Lucy's shake

"Yeah Lucy did anything happen" Levy suddenly popped up

Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Evergreen gathered around Lucy. Gajeel was sitting at the far end of the bar just sipping on a beer.

"Well you see guys nothing happened" Lucy said with bright red tinge to her cheeks

"Your cheeks are bright red Lucy" Erza pointed out

"Well….." and so Lucy explained everything "and that's everything"

"Wow that sounds nice lu-chan"

"what are you guys all talking about you all have boyfriends Mira and Freed, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Bacchus, Erza and Jellal, Lisanna and Natsu, Wendy and Romeo, and Evergreen and Elfman"

Cana smiled sadly 'if only she knew that I like Laxus but he likes her'

"Yeah but still it's amazing that Bickslow didn't do anything perverted to you" Evergreen commented

Pretty soon Natsu came to kidnap Lisanna for a job. Erza went to get cake with Jellal who was now a part of Fairy Tail and after that all the girls slowly disappeared till it was only Mira, Levy, and Lucy left.

Soon after Bickslow and Laxus walked in but there usual friendliness toward each other wasn't there

"Hey Lucy what's going on with Laxus and Bickslow" Mira whispered

"I'm not sure Mira they were like this, this morning to"

Gajeel was the only who knew what was going on he saw the blonde and blue haired guys eyes trailing after the busty blonde. 'So the lighting slayer and the seith mage have crush on bunny girl hey' Gajeel had gotten a protective streak over some of the guild members and the blonde and bookworm were two of them.

Levy, Lucy, Mira were chatting it up and talking about everything under the sun from clothes, to books, to boys.

Suddenly the orange silk scarf that Levy was wearing fell off of her slender neck revealing a gray dragon tattoo on her neck. Lev was wearing an orange dress that had a yellow sash on it and she wore a yellow flower in her hair.

When she bent down to pick up her scarf her diamond ring caught he light.

Lucy who just recovered from her shock screamed "OH MY GOD LEVY! Did Gajeel mate you" she jumped up and down meanwhile Mira had fainted screaming about blue haired red eyed babies and black haired brown eye babies

Levy blushed at how loud her two friends were "yes he did but were also engaged"

Lucy and Mira looked at Levy's engagement ring it had a big circle diamond surrounding that diamond were tiny orange and gray diamonds-Levy and Gajeel favourite colors- if you looked closely at the silver band it was shaped like a dragon.

"Wow Levy it looks so nice" Mira gushed

"I know"

"So can you explain the mating process to me please" Lucy asked Levy

"Sure but you have to promise be quite"

Freed was wondering why his best friend and Idol were fighting and it was obvious that they were fighting since they weren't speaking. One thing that Freed did notice though was that Laxus's eyes kept drifting to Lucy and then to Bickslow and another thing Bickslow's eyes kept drifting from Lucy to Laxus. Every couple minutes when Laxus and Bickslow's eyes meet they would glare at each other. Freed had no idea what was going on but whatever it was it was obvious that it had to do with Lucy, Bickslow, and Laxus. One thing for sure Freed did not like what was going on

Elsewhere Gajeel had been noticing the stares that Lucy had been getting from Laxus and Bickslow. Gajeel made eye contact with Levy nodding sharing some thoughts. Before going back to drinking his beer with one thought 'who is she going to choose?'

Levy had been explaining to Lucy that in order to become a dragon slayer mate you had to be the one destined for the dragon slayer. Then slowly but surely the dragon slayer will inject you with a little bit of his magic-by biting you-once every 2 weeks this carries on for four to six months until finally you are strong enough to handle the marking of a dragon slayer. Which first he bites you than for a couple days he won't want to leave your side, than finally a dragon slayer goes into heat were he won't leave you for a week. But then dragon slayer mates has some powers as well such as: telepathy with his/her mate, a degree of his/her mates magic abilities, be able to feel strong emotions coming from the mate and vice versa, plus many other that she hasn't discovered yet. Once Levy was done explaining Lucy and Mira stared wide eyed at her. Levy than looked over at Gajeel and they he said 'look over there' a least that's what he told her without speaking. Another thing about being mate's communication without words. So she looked up at the second floor and saw Laxus and Bickslow staring at Lucy, and got what he was trying to say.

"Hey Lu-chan want to go shopping right now" she would do this for Lucy

"Sure Levy if you want to" Lucy got excited

"Ok bye Gajeel see you at home" Levy pulled Lucy outside

Levy and Lucy just stopped at their fifth store. So far Lucy had bought a black strapless top with turquoise outline at the top and star at the breast area. She bought a turquoise miniskirt with turquoise knee high socks. To top off her outfit she bought black and turquoise fingerless gloves. And now she shopping for knee high black boots with silver buckles at the side.

Levy had bought a yellow top that had black lace at the neckline, a black headband. She also bought black lace fingered gloves that went to just below the elbow. To top off her outfit she bought yellow ballet flats with a black bow on them. Now she was shopping for a yellow skirt with black under layering.

"Few that was fun" levy sighed after going to the tenth store

"It was thanks Levy" Lucy smiled

"You're welcome lu-chan, but I better be going home soon that way Gajeel don't get worried"

"Ok bye Levy" Lucy said goodbye

"I'm home Gajeel" called Levy

"Hey shrimp, how was the day with bunny girl" Gajeel walked into their living room shirtless

"Gajeel put on a shirt" Levy scolded from within their light blue bed room

"Aw shrimp its only you and me and besides _were all alone" _Gajeel whispered that last part in her ear making her turn red

"No Gajeel not right now I'm hungry and I'm tired" she smacked him before walking into their dark green kitchen that had black and silver accents

And off she went to make her self-something to eat leaving Gajeel on their white and black bed

Elsewhere Freed, Laxus, and Bickslow had gone home baby now Freed had long since half figured out what was going on between Laxus and Bickslow, and it somehow all came down to Lucy Heartfilia and that night he had been away on a date with Mira but it was obvious that both Bickslow and Laxus were in love with her. Plus judging what he heard from his girlfriend today it sound like the blonde was falling for them to but she was going to have to make a choice of who she loves. Not that he could blame his two teammates for falling in love with her. She had that smile, the beauty, and that ability to forgive anyone plus she was the light of Fairy Tail.

Levy and Gajeel were in bed snuggling when Levy piped up "Hey Gajeel I've known Lucy practically since she got to the guild and I'm worried for her"

"Don't be shrimp she'll have to choose one you saw what happened in the guild today and that can't keep happening she's Laxus's chosen mate and he won't find another one if she rejects him"

"Yeah know but I want Lucy to be with whoever who makes her happy and I know she'll have to make a choice but at the same time feel sorry for Laxus"

"Don't worry about it anymore tonight shrimp just go to sleep" Gajeel kissed her forehead

Lucy was getting ready for bed in her house thinking about Bickslow 'what is this feeling I get when I'm around him' she just finished getting on her pink bunny PJs and then she went to bed 'I think I'm in love' was her last thought for the night

….the end of the chapter…..

Hey guys thanks for all you lovely reviews I have been really busy the past couple months but I have been working on this chapter since the beginning of April but now 7 reviews if you want to update next month ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy had just woken up feeling a lot better since admitting that she was in love with Bickslow last night. She was planning on telling him how she felt but first she needed to consult Levy and make a plan with her. But first a much needed shower was in order

Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus were about to head to pick up Evergreen for her apartment and go on a job.

Freed was looking between his idol and his best friend trying to piece together the whole story, so far the only clues had were: hat it happened when he was on his date with Mira, and that it involved Lucy, Bickslow, and Laxus. But still, he glanced up at Laxus and Bickslow who were glaring at each other. Freed was determined to find those last two missing pieces he needed, he would get to the bottom of this.

Lucy had just gotten dressed in a teal bandeau top paired with a white miniskirt and teal sandals. She had a white ribbon tied into her beautiful blonde hair.

She was now on her way to the guild hall to talk to Levy. She summoned plue to walk with her. After about ten to fifteen minutes she arrived and opened the big double doors to find her bluenette friend.

They had arrived at Evergreens apartment building and were waiting for her to come out.

"So Freed what job are we doing" asked Laxus leaning against the building

Freed took out the paper "it says to find a potion, the pay is 380,000 jewels'

Bickslow whistled "that's a lot of money to find one potion"

"Oh Bickslow what's going on with you and Laxus" Evergreen asked suddenly appearing

Freed gawked she had beat him to the punch.

When Bickslow and Laxus had recovered from there shock Bickslow answered "what are you talking about Ever?" Bickslow asked playing innocent

Evergreen narrowed her eyes at his lie.

"Don't give that bullshit we all saw you too yesterday and we saw the way you two were staring at Lucy" Evergreen snapped

Freed stared at her he agreed with her but he didn't think she should be yelling.

"Hey Levy" Lucy called to her bluenette friend

"Hey Lucy" Levy yelled as Lucy made her to the table

"So what up Luce" she asked her blonde friend as she sipped on her lemonade

"Well you see …" Lucy whispered "I'm in love with Bickslow"

Levy choked on her drink "really and when did you find this out"

"Last night right before I went to bed"

"Oh….I see" Levy answered

"So can you help me confess to him" Lucy begged

"Sure, so what do we need to do?"

"Well first let's go talk to Mira"

"Ok"

Lucy and Levy strolled up to Mira

"Hey Mira?" Levy asked

"Yes "

"Where's the thunder god tribe" Lucy asked

"On a mission why?"

"Oh ok" Lucy sunk on her stool

"OH MY GOD! Do you have a crush on a member of the thunder god tribe" Mira asked

Lucy just blushed

"Who" Erza demanded suddenly appearing

"Either Laxus or Bickslow since Freed is with Mira and Lucy isn't gay" answered Cana

"So who is it Luce" Lisanna asked her eyes sparkling

"Well um it's um…..ugh it Bickslow" she said finally

"Blonde hair red eyed babies and blue hair brown eyed babies" Mira yelled

"Can you guys help me ask out Bickslow?"

"Sure but how can we help" Wendy appeared

"Well….." Lucy whispered the plan

"Ok" all the girls shouted

"Evergreen it's not really any of your business" Laxus growled

"Of course it my business as well as Freed's"

"And how is it your business" Bickslow glared through his visor

"Well you see this team is my business and since your both apart of this team its clear something's going with the two of you and Lucy Heartfilia so either you tell now or I'll get it out of you"

"Fine I'll tell you" Laxus agreed

"But Laxus" Bickslow protested

"Its fine Bickslow there going to find out one way or another"

"Ok"

So Laxus explained his side and Bickslow explained his side

The girls knew all the parts there part

"Ok so Mira can you explain Evergreen her part"

"Sure Lucy"

"Perfect now let's get back to work"

:)_:)_:)_

The two boys had finished explaining and Evergreen hit them on the head

"You made a bet over LUCY HEARTFILIA" she shouted

Freed just stood there shocked

"Yeah we did"

She was getting ready to hit them again when the communication lacrima rang

"Hello" she answered

"Evergreen" Mira's face popped up

"I have something important to tell you when you get back to the guild"

"Ok" Ever answered and then she ended the call

END OF THE CHAPTER

What is this plan of Lucy's anyway 4 reviews please


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for all your lovely reviews. This story after this chapter there will be 1 one more chapter and then the story will be finished but I'm working on sequel as we speak. Anyway I'll answer some reviews

PrincessOfFT\- I began checking out your stories there good I really love your Love for Lucy one though

Alyssa Cole – I know that happened without me knowing it though you see my spell check is really crappy sorry

CedezBenz\- I know but while we predict how this story will end what about the sequel or what comes after you never know that series might take a unexpected twist

Anyways now on with the story….

Chapter 7

Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, and Freed were on their way back. Evergreen was thinking about what Mira wanted to talk to her about, she glanced back between Bickslow and Laxus somehow she knew it concerned one of them and Lucy.

Lucy was busy thinking while writing the notes she would need. Over the since Fantasia she had gotten to know Bickslow but now she was thinking of the plan everything had to be perfect.

The thundergod tribe had just arrived at the guild hall. And everyone had gone there separate ways.

"Hey Mira" greeted Evergreen "what did you want to talk to me about"

Mira turned around "hey Evergreen while you see…." Mira whispered her part of the plan to her

"Ok got it" Evergreen grinned

When Evergreen went to the thundergod table she was grinning.

"What are you grinning about Ever" asked Bickslow

"You'll see" she answered before walking off to find Elfman

Before long it was night time and Levy and Cana were helping Lucy get ready for her the big night tonight.

Lucy had on a one off the shoulder dress. The dress was midnight blue with sliver string and beads sewn on to it making it look like the night sky. The dress went to her knee and she had on silver strappy heels. Levy was curling her hair were Cana was doing her make up.

Cana's communication lacrima was ringing

"you guys done…..ok than" she finished the call

"Juvia, Wendy, Kinana are all done with the set up and now are helping Erza make dinner" Cana told her

"thanks Cana, Levy"

"our welcome" Levy said Cana just smiled

Lisanna right now was a small white bunny and she was outside of Bickslows house carrying a small white note from Lucy. She did a big high jump to ring the doorbell and Bickslow answered. She dropped the note at his feet and scurried away and watched as Bickslow read the note.

Bickslow couldn't believe it a white rabbit came and dropped a note at his feet. The note read: I need to talk to you meet me at the entrance of rose wood park at 9 – Lucy. Bickslow looked at the clock it read 8:15, he better start going over there. Just when he was about to go out the door Evergreen came bursting in "you are coming with me mister"

Before long Bickslow stood there in a dark blue dress pants, silver dress shirt, silver blue tie, and black dress shoes.

"we better get going if you don't want to be late" Ever winked

Once they got to the entrance of the park Evergreen disappeared

"he's at the entrance" Evergreen told Lucy

"perfect he'll be finding the note very soon" replied Lucy

Bickslow had just found a piece of paper that said: 'what color is my hair turn left for brown or right for blonde'. So he turned right and kept walking till he found a red rose with a note attached to it read: 'which is my favourite color blue or green'. so he headed straight for blue till he found the next note that read: 'what type of magic do I use Card, Celestial, or Dragon'. With that he headed straight. A few notes, roses, and other gifts till he came across Lucy sitting at a table by the water.

The table was glass with a silvery table cloth and 2 big candles that were lit.

When Lucy saw him she stood up revealing her dress and walked over to him.

"hey Bickslow glad you found me" Lucy smiled

"yeah"

not long after he sat down there food was served by Erza who was dressed as a chef

As they ate there rosemary chicken and roasted potatoes, Bickslow couldn't help but wonder why Lucy called him over here like this.

"hey Bickslow" Lucy began once they were done eating

"yeah"

"do you ...um...do you …do you want to go out with me" she blushed as she blurted it out

"yeah" Bickslow replied surprised than he walked over to her and kissed her as fireworks went off.

'Laxus is going to hate me and kill me'


	8. Chapter 8

Well looks like this story has come to a end but don't worry as soon as im done my other stories I'll be posting the sequel. So thank you for all of you who reviewed and followed my story.

On with the last chapter …

Chapter 8

One week later

Lucy and Bickslow had been dating for a week now and Lucy and Bickslow had agreed to tell there guild that they were dating .

Lucy got up and dressed in white miniskirt, a aqua tank top that had swirls bunched up at the waist of her right side. She but a aqua flower clip in her hair and but on her black belt and black knee high heeled boots.

Than she headed out the door to the guild.

When bickslow got up he got dressed in a gray long sleeved shirt and pair of blue jeans. Instead of wearing his visor he wore a pair of black sun glasses like Lucy wanted today.

Than he headed out the door

When Lucy got to the guild she looked around for Bickslow but when she couldn't find him she sat down with team Natsu plus Juvia and Wendy

"hey Luce hows it going" Natsu gave her a big grin

"ok Natsu"

"say Lucy we should go go on another job soon"

"ok but to today Natsu"

Erza stared very serisously at Lucy when Lucy turned to her she nodded her head, after that Erzas face broke into smile and she patted Lucy on the back. Gray and Natsu's faces were confused and Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna faces were grinning.

The slam of the guild doors turned Lucy's attention from her team to the four people walking in them.

Evergreen had a smile on her face as she winked at Lucy which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of her team.

Laxus haad a serious look on his face but smiled no less at the guild

Freed's face looked very interested as he read a book about some type of lost magic.

Bickslow had a smirk on his face. When he walked in he looked at the celestial magic and she gave him nod and he gave her a nod back before walking off wih the rest of his team.

Lucy walked up to where Mira was at the bar "hey Mira can I have a vinella milkshake please"

"sure Lucy" after she gave Lucy the milkshake she asked in a whisper "are you and Bickslow planning on doing it today"

"yeah we are Mira" Lucy told her as Mira smiled

After about another hour of chit vhat Lucy walked up to the second floor where she and Bickslow stood on a balcony holding there hands up in the air. Titania stamped her foot getting everybody in the guilds attention and pointed at the second floor balcony. Everybody erupted into cheers for the newly made couple well all except one and that one was Laxus who looked a mixture of hurt, angry, and sad.

Taking a look at a few of the faces in the guild:

Cana had smirk on her face when Lucy and Bickslow announced they were together a plan was brewing in her mind as she read her tarot cards. Yes she was not going to leave things the way they were with Laxus.

Natsu had smile on his face he was glad that Lucy found someone to care about her but swore if Bickslow ever made his partner cry he would pay.

Gray had smile as well he was happy for Lucy and Bickslow but swore that if the seith mage ever made his little sister cry he would pay dearly

Laxus looked a mixture of hurt, sad, angry, and happy. He was happy for his friend but mad that he didn't get his blonde mate.

Gajeel looked happy for the seith mage and celestial mage but turned serious when he saw laxus 'those three are going to have it hard' he thought as he cuddled his book worm.

After a couple of hours of answering questions Bickslow and Lucy decided to go home together and have dinner at Lucys house

For supper Lucy made Chicken parmesan with beans and noodles. They ate in silence taking in the days events.

Bickslow knew that when he got home he would get a lightning fist to the face but he deserved it for taking his best friends mate. but in defense she chose him .

Lucy was looking at her boyfriend wondering what had gotten him looking so troubled. But decided to brush it off as she ate her dinner.

When Bickslow got home he was met with a lightning fist to the face. Bickslow just sat there on the step he Laxus were sharing a common thought at that moment ' im sorry man'

Bothe men and the blonde were completely unaware of the events that would follow in the next of couple months as well as what the card mage was planning.

**THE END….**

**So what did you guys think im gonna finish a couple of my other stories before I write the sequel….**


End file.
